


A Bad Combination

by lutavero



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, one sided crush, protective!Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: There were only a few things Ralph didn’t understand.The first was why someone thought that the 7.10 am classes were necessary.The second why his professor thought that he was in need of extra credit for his major - after all, Investigative journalism was a really big thing by itself, including so many subjects Ralph already spent half his days at school.The third was why he chose Criminal psychology as his extra class.The fourth thing was Barry Allen.





	A Bad Combination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreepingSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/gifts).



> My Coldflash Secret Santa gift is finally finished. :D I've never done anything like this before, so I hope you'll like it, especially you, CreepingSoul. :D   
> I tried my best and I hope I managed to write a decent story. xD  
> My original prompt was:  
> Outsider POV. Barry's college friends are left wondering how the hell such a sweet person ended up with that scary dude. Len being all kinds of overprotective when Barry goes on parties, and *advising* the frat dudes to not sell him drugs or slip anything onto his drinks.  
> I only changed a few things, hope you still like it! :)

There were only a few things Ralph didn’t understand.

The first was why someone thought that the 7.10 am classes were necessary.

The second why his professor thought that he was in need of extra credit for his major - after all, Investigative journalism was a really big thing by itself, including so many subjects Ralph already spent half his days at the university.

The third was why he chose Criminal psychology as his extra class.

Suddenly, a bag landed next to Ralph’s head, disturbing his slumber. With a groan, he slowly raised his head and looked at the intruder.

Barry just smiled at him and held two coffee cups on a paper tray in front of him. “Looked like you need one.” he nodded towards Professor Wells, who had just entered the lecture hall. “He’d lose his shit if he found out you were sleeping again, ya know that.”

Ralph just grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Barry picked out one of the steaming coffees and placed it in front of him. Ralph took a tentative slip and couldn’t help but moan aloud. The drink was heavenly, with the right amount of sugar and milk, with a hint of vanilla.

Barry leaned a little closer, eyes gleaming. “I had a feeling you may need a little booster today.”

The fourth thing was Barry Allen.

♫♪♫

They first met on a sunny September morning at the student center.

The moment Ralph got the notification that it was his turn to attend the mandatory guidance he knew he wasn’t going to like whatever Miss McGee wanted to tell him.

And that was the moment _he_ walked in.

The kid - because he looked so freaking young, there was no way he was a student - was flushed, messenger bag pressed tightly to his side and he was smiling.

Oh, _that smile_.

It wasn’t a typical full-teeth smile that radiated happiness, oh no, it was a little, satisfied smirk that signaled the kid just accomplished something.

He was just so beautiful and he was heading towards Ralph. Crap.

Before Ralph could’ve moved an inch, the guy was there, looking like the perfect example of jailbait and those lips looked like sin.

And he was talking to Ralph.

“...if she’s already in or out in the cafeteria?” the guy’s gaze was fixed on Ralph.

“Uh, Miss McGee?” he scratched his chin nervously. “She’s in.. and I’m actually waiting for her?”

The guy just laughed. “You didn’t sound too sure.” He extended his hand. “I’m Barry Allen. Nice to meet you.”

“Ralph Dibny.” was his awestruck response. Then: “Are you a visiting high schooler?”

Both of them were just sitting there in silence for a few minutes, but then Barry laughed out loud, earning a killer stare from the secretary. “Oh, this is the best one I’ve heard so far!” Barry freaking _wiped a tear_ from his eyes. “No, I’m a student at CCU and this is my second year actually. You?”

“My second year as Investigative journalist…”

“That’s so cool! I’m studying to be a CSI! Maybe we’ll have some hours together. Or, maybe we already do! “Barry was practically glowing. “Did you take up Criminal Psychology? I know it has a bad reputation but Dr. Wells is just so cool and the subject itself is so interesting and….”

“I’d not talk this much at once, Mister Allen, poor Mister Dibny for sure just got whiplash.” Miss McGee appeared in the doorway. “Did you finish the paper I asked you to do, Mister Allen?”

“Yeah, I did.” Barry literally jumped to his feet, pulling out a crumpled sheet. “And I was just on time!”

“Sure you were. I mean, the deadline is today 8 am. And that little sprint that you showed us this morning was quite enthralling. If this is just half as good, your grade will be amazing.” Barry was so flushed, his face looked like a ruby. “Now go,” instructed him Miss McGee. “You’ll be late, again. And you’re wasting Mister Dibny’s time too.”

With that, their attention was back on him.

Ralph felt so exposed.

“It’s time to choose your plus credit subject, Mister Dibny. If you’d just come into my office to talk about the details…”

In the end, Ralph chose Criminal psychology.

♫♪♫

A few days before Thanksgiving break, they were at Barry’s apartment.

Studying CP. Ugh.

Ralph was sure Dr. Wells loathed him.

“It’s not so bad. You see, if you just get the hang of it…” encouraged Barry.

“He hates me. He’ll work against me and sabotage me until I’ll fail!” moaned Ralph in despair and Barry just grinned.

Life was so unfair. Why couldn’t he have a crush on some pretty girl or handsome boy who was into modern art?

They sat in a silence for a few more minutes, before there was a knock on the door, followed by Barry’s ringtone. “It must be the takeout.” Barry stood up and headed towards his bedroom. “will you pay for it while I answer my mobile?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Ralph and got out his wallet as he slowly made his way to the door.

And there waited for him the weirdest delivery guy he’s ever seen. Ralph, since he was born New York knew how cold the weather could get in November but damn, they were in California! That parka was so unnecessary.

The guy held the takeout bags in his left, while he had his phone in his right. And along with it, he sported the perfect ‘resting bitch’ face Ralph’s ever seen.

To break the tense silence, he threw a 10 dollars bill at the guy and tried to snatch the bag from him. The guy only lifted an eyebrow.

“So.. thanks for bringing it up all the way. Keep the change!” The guy didn’t move an inch. “You’re free to go!” tried again Ralph. “Thanks, once again, but now I have to get this back to my b…”

“You... have no idea who am I, don’t you?” asked the guy and before either of them could continue this engaging conservation someone let out a shriek.

“Lenny!” came Barry’s voice and in the next he was out the door, clinging onto _‘Lenny’_ like his life depended on it.

Ralph just gaped. The guy just stared and Barry… well, he looked ecstatic. “I’m so happy to see you, I thought you wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow!”

“I left earlier than expected. “ he was still staring at Ralph, jeez.

Before it could get even more awkward, Barry, so obvious it hurt, turned around and smiled at Ralph. “Ralph, this is my boyfriend, Leonard Snart.”

And that was how Ralph met Leonard Snart.

♫♪♫

The next time Ralph saw Leonard it was in the campus' Walmart.

He was just debating which aftershave he should buy when suddenly he was shoved into the wall and found himself face to face with Leonard, the boyfriend.

“Hey….” he said awkwardly and Len just smirked - not a funny one, oh no, a true villain smirk.

“You think I don’t know what are you doing? More correctly, what are you after?”

“I … have no idea what are you talking about.” Leonard laughed and in the next moment, Ralph had a forearm at his neck. Holy God, he just angered a _sociopath_. “Barry is a sweet, naive guy. Don’t get me wrong. “he held up a finger. “He can be serious and cunning too if needed. And he can get so blinded by a simple thing - so he doesn’t notice the big and important one.” Ralph swallowed as Leonard leaned closer.

“Your crush is way too past the adorable stage, now it’s only pathetic. Either man up and tell him how you feel and take the rejection as a man or just leave him the fuck alone.”

With that, he released Ralph, snatched up a package from one of the shelves and left.

Ralph wheezed and grabbed his cart, knuckles turning white by the force he gripped the head. He looked at Leonard’s retreating back with fear and that was when he saw the package the other man took off the shelf.

It was an XXL box of Durex.

♫♪♫

_‘Man up. Man up. After all, that’s what he’s said.‘_

Repeated Ralph these lines to himself as he finished his sixth drink, the last wagon of the vodka-cola train.

_‘Man up. Man up. After all, that’s what he’s said.‘_

Barry was in the booth on the other side of the bar, drinking his third beer by himself, smiling goofily at his phone.

_‘Man up. Man up. After all, that’s what he’s said.‘_

Ralph watched him like a hawk and decided - it was time.

_‘Now or never.’_

He ordered two shots from the strongest brew and with that, he headed for Barry.

“What’s a guy looking like you are doing here, all alone by himself?” Ralph slurred as he slid next to Barry in the booth.

Barry giggled, gripping his phone tighter to his chest.

Ralph picked up one of the shots and put it in front of him. Bar looked funnily at it but after a few seconds he took the glass and drained it.

“Wooow. That was really fast.” Barry just smiled at him, full of teeth.

“Thanks.” Barry squinted at the shot on the tray, looking like a puppy. Ralph just wasn't strong enough for this.

"You want that?" Bar practically yelled, head tilted to the side.

"Oh, no. It's for you!" With that, Ralph literally threw the glass at Barry who shrugged and drunk it in one go.

"Soooo... you looked like you wanted to talk to me. Or not to me. Whatever." seriously, Barry was an adorable drunk. And Ralph just simply pathetic.

"Yeah. I.... am in love with you. Have been for a while but I was too afraid to do anything about it." Barry just looked confused. "I don't expect you to say it back to me so soon, but you have to take my word.....I couldn't go on without you...." holy frick, it was getting really sappy really soon.

"Ralph..." started Barry but he didn't want to hear it, he dived in for a kiss.

Barry turned his head away just in time, so his lips landed on his cheek. Huh, he was so warm. "Look, you are drunk. I am drunk. Both of us are drunk...... So it isn't really a good idea. I'll call you sometime in the next week, okay? To talk about it."

And with that, he was out the door.

♫♪♫

Ralph wasn’t expecting much from today.

Only that after yesterday’s disappointment, he would’ve time to sleep in - preferably until noon.

But no, some bastard was knocking on it at 7 am. _On a Sunday morning._

With a groan, he rolled out from his bead and slowly made it to the door. The moment he opened it, his head was bashed into the frame.

“...the fuck?!” he swore and that was the moment he found himself eye to eye with Leonard Snart once again.

“I thought we having this talk one time was going to be enough. I was wrong. I was so wrong!” he bellowed and fuck, it hurt. Everything hurt.

“What’s your problem?” he yelled back and then he was slapped. This was not how he expected his Sunday to go. This was definitely not how he expected it to go.

“I thought I told you to take rejection as a man. And what did you do? You fucking brought him to bar, got him drunk intentionally and fucking kissed him?! Be happy I didn’t bring his cop father!”

With that, Leonard left, leaving Ralph in his doorway feeling shaken and terribly hungover. He never thought for a second that he could understand Barry Allen, but him being Leonard's boyfriend - that was like Ralph himself with CP.

A bad combination.

♫♪♫

Ralph didn’t expect too much from Monday.

Getting kidnapped by Barry and Leonard definitely wasn’t on his to-do list.

Well, kidnapping was a strong word. Barry, after his classes were over just appeared out of nowhere and dragged him into the parking lot.

With Leonard standing next to a motorbike. Ralph didn’t feel intimidated, really.

He nervously looked at Barry, before he looked at Leonard, then back to Barry, who looked so fucking nervous. Then what could he say?

“I, firstly, wanted to say sorry, for that night. It was our fault, not yours. I should’ve known better, considering what a big lightweight I am. But Ralph, you're a really great friend and I don't wanna lose you, okay?" Barry looked so hopeful,

Ralph couldn't take it. "I forgive you." Barry smiled with one of his rarer ones, the full of teeth but still soft one.

Then, his face hardened and looked at Leonard expectantly. "There's someone else who wants to says sorry too. Don't you, Leonard? Are you in the right mood or do we need to have another talk?" Leonard straightened up and headed towards Ralph. Holy Frick.

“Oh, I'm peachy. And Ralph, I hope you’ll forgive me.” his gaze was another story. _Just once chance. You fuck it up, you’re over._

“Oh, yeaaaah. No worries.” _Please don’t kill me._

Len just smirked and threw an arm around Barry shoulders, who look relieved.

“It’s great! So, who wants to go to the movies?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://lutavero.tumblr.com)  
> Hope you liked this one shot!! :)  
> And happy holidays!!


End file.
